


Unintentional Daughter

by SininenSweet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola! This is a story I tried to make a little less wild haha X3 It's about The Doctor, well... Finding out Donna had his daughter! *Zips mouth* leave feedback pwease!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Daughter

“Granpa, Granpa! Granpa you weren’t kidding! It’s him! It’s The Doctor!” Verity came dashing up to the house in her long, flowy, double-slit white leopard skirt, and the instant I saw her bright face, I began to laugh, a grin breaking wide on my face.

 

“Get you bag, young lady! We’re going on an adventure!” She dashed up the stairs to her room, like a snake avoiding waking her mother or sister. I gimped myself up the stairs as well, leaning on the rail an causing it to creak once.

 

“Shh gramps! Mum has deadly good hearing!” She warned in a whisper voice, but she still had the somewhat voice of a child, so it wasn’t quite as quiet as she’d hoped it was. I cautiously finished my ascent, biting back groans of pain, the resistance my knees gave nowa days was pretty bad. But how old am I, anyway?

 

She was dashing around her room, throwing things into her laptop bag. She always insisted on using it, and it was fairly long and wide, but it wasn’t the easiest to run with. However, it was only a few years into her life I realized she had an unbreakable will. You could not change her mind unless she liked the idea herself. She had switched into a mid-thigh, black three tier lace skirt. Under that she had nude tights, honestly you’d think it was her legs, but that was probably the idea. She had her leather steampunk-esk boots that she insisted a few years ago I get her. She was rough on shoes, but they were in perfect condition, somehow. On her top, she had a green tank top, and her lanky, brightly patterned plaid hoodie. The background was white, but the plaid consisted of shades of pink, purple, teal and yellow. She wasn’t typically a bright dressing girl, her boy-short hair proved so, but she was this that and that. The only thing she wasn’t… Well, nothing. She’s a little bit of everything. Just like the man I suspect is her father.

 

See, her sister Dillon, is just like her mother. Red hair, flighty, all about the popular trends, always off thinking I’m a crazy old coot. I know the danger of Donna finding out the stories of her past, and for a while I dared try to show Dillon the truth, but she was a big mouthed girl and wound up mentioning one of the stories.

 

Nine months later, we have Verity. Her mother was single, wasn’t seeing any men. And the whole time she was pregnant with Verity, she was totally dazed, drained of all her energy, her life-force was being exhausted. This is where my theory starts. I believe the story may have somehow kicked up the Timelord energy within her, and that perhaps it somehow conveyed The Doctor’s DNA to her. Verity always believed my stories, and she is no sucker, nor is she easy to convince. It took me a long time to trust her enough to show her enough truth for her to believe me. Verity is really the odd child. The only one in her family that had brown hair. That’s another major part of my suspicion. Donna, her mother, Dillon, their “father,” They all have red hair. I had black hair. Her brown, the shade, was dead on to my memory of the Doctors. At least, when she wasn’t dyeing it crazy colors, that is.

 

When I walked into her room, I leaned onto her drawers and groaned quietly. Looking over, I saw the snow globe she’d had since she was a baby, the pictures of family and friends. I saw a couple stacks of books, she was a fickle reader, but when she found good books she couldn’t stop reading them. I noticed a loose picture and reached for it, gasping when I made out the faces.

 

It was a picture of The Doctor and Donna, smiling and waving. I remembered when we got this. Verity cracked the code to the Torchwood base, and when Jack realized she was the daughter of Donna, he was quite delighted that one of her children has pursued her dreams because she no longer could. I explained my reason for having her help me and in the end, when we left, he put this picture in my hand and told me to give this to her when she was ready. I waited a year before I gave it to her. The night she first saw it.. It was a cool, crisp night, and we had already seen quite a few things in the stars. I finally decided she was ready. I recall the way she stared at it… She held it to her chest, closed her eyes and said ten words. I don’t still, to this day, know what she said.

 

“Granpa,” She called softly and I looked up quickly.

 

“Ehh?”

 

“We should take that with us. So mum and sis don’t find it.” I nodded and handed it off to her, swallowing. She looked at me worriedly and I smiled.

 

“Come on dear, we’ve got a man to meet!” I whispered excitedly and she grinned, me looking down, to look back up and scan her room slowly.

 

“Take a good, long, LONG look Verity Noble… This could be the last time for a very long time you see this room.” She paused, and looked around, sighing softly.

 

“I am fifteen, gramps. I know I still seem eleven… But I am a teenager. I know what’s coming, so please, trust me. I’m ready to let go of this for a while. Now let’s go before we wake the monsters. I’ll grab the tea and sandwiches.” She went out of her room past me and I walked over, to touch her blankets softly.

 

“The best comfort of home… The smell of a blanket you sleep with each night…” I pulled the pillowcase off of the pillow she fondly snuggled with every night, folding it up and sliding it into my large coat pocket. I went back downstairs, running out to my watch spot. Verity followed, and I watched the Tardis slowly fall.

 

“By the hill, that’s where he’ll land. C’mon! Let’s go.” I hustled her back and we threw ourselves into the car, her hopping into the driver’s seat. She was a better driver than I, so I trusted her just a bit more than myself. She went as high as traffic speeds allowed, but since it was late night she pushed the limits a little more, went a little higher than permitted and ran a few dead red lights. The second we turned the road for the hill, she shut the car off and we dashed out, running up the hill. From the distance I could see a faint light, and I was just sure it was the Doctor. She grabbed my hand when my pace slowed, and it gave me the spunk to keep running alongside her.

 

Once I made out his lanky, tall and thin figure I cried with delight. “Doctor! Doctor!” The figure turned and I broke away from Verity, running up to him like a bull and squeezing the man like a bear.

 

“W…Wilfred? By gods, what are you doing here?” He grinned and returned the hug.

 

“I’ve been watching for you Doctor, like I said I would!” I was acting and speaking like a child, but at the moment I couldn’t have been more gleeful.

 

“Me and Verity! We watched every night, and then tonight she saw the TARDIS! Oh Verity! Finally!” I turned and hugged her, us both panting.

 

“Ello Doctor,” She smiled and he smiled back.

 

“You’re Verity, then? Awful young.”

 

“Yes,” She nodded. “I’m Donna’s daughter.” I stood up and The Doctor walked up to me.

 

“Really?” He patted my back and smiled. “No red hair?”

 

“She’s the only one,” I laughed and he looked at me.

 

“Even my older sister has red hair. Go on, explain it Granpa!” Once I finally managed to stop laughing, I spewed out my theory.

 

“Doctor, it might sound crazy, but I think she takes after you. You see… Donna always complained about seeing strange spacy things, and she was always dazed and exhausted. She spent most her time sleeping, a total 180 from when she was pregnant with Dillon, her older sister. Tell me how powerful Timelord energy is?” He glanced at Verity and narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“It’s fairly powerful… But how would it have been triggered?”

 

“Dillon opened her big mouth and mentioned something about Daleks. That’s when the dazedness kicked in.” The Doctor looked down.

 

“She was on the verge of remembering…”

 

“Nine months later, out of nowhere, there she is! Her mother was single, not seeing any men. Tell me Doctor! Could it be possible the Timelord energy carried your DNA to her?” He rubbed his chin and swallowed.

 

“I can’t be entirely sure what sort of effect it may have had on Verity. It’s entirely possible, us Timelords have never made much contact with the human race, so we don’t have much understanding on how any of our energy or… fluids would affect a human.” He ran his fingers through his hair, and finally, after several moments sighed deeply.

 

“Brown hair in the Noble family shouldn’t have been possible by any means. She very well could have my DNA.” I cried out in joy and grabbed Verity.

 

“You hear that, girl? Part Timelord!”

 

“I can see why she was on the edge of remembering… My Donna is still in there somewhere, some part of her still knows. But that part must never come to surface. Verity, I don’t know what to tell you. You’ve even got my eyes. I bet that troubles your mother to. The older you get, the more likely it seems like my traits will show in you… Verity Noble, you very may well be my unintentional daughter. And if you are, it means that you are safe nowhere. Not even with your mother. Especially.” Verity swallowed, and looked away from me.

 

“You never thought of the cost of finding out, did you? I’m glad you came to me.” I made an attempt to ease the mood.

 

“D-onna, she always took a charm to you, Doctor. I’d fair to say if you two had traveled just a little longer, she’d of-.”

 

“Her emotions would have overturned her logic. That’s why I did what I did. Donna can’t love me because I was almost gone. On the edge of a new face… and she couldn’t bear see me become someone else.” He closed his eyes. “Truth be told… This me hasn’t met Donna yet. But I already know what’s going to happen. I’m just passing through.” Our eyes went wide and Verity clenched her fist.

 

“Are you saying… If I stay around my mother, I’m going to kill her?” The Doctor looked down, and I looked at Verity.

 

“No, no that’s not possible. No. Your mother will be fine Verity, I-.”

 

“Wilfred… Look. She looks too much like me.”

 

“No, no! Verity it’ll be okay! Doctor please!”

 

“No, Granpa… He’s right. If I stay to long, I’ll be her death.” The Doctor walked up to us.

 

“I’m sorry you have to be my daughter. But you’ve got a gift. One heart and a vast mind. You won’t have to suffer the agony of repetitive loss.”

 

“At least now you know your father, Verity!” I piped in and Verity touched my cheek.

 

“Just passing through, gramps.” She said softly, tears coming to her eyes. “I’ll never get to spend any time with him.”

 

“O-oh… Doctor…” He looked at me sadly, the broken eyes I remember, that day in the pouring rain.

 

“Its okay, Doctor. I met you. I know the truth now, at least.” She laughed softly. He reached out and touched her face, a small grin playing across his lips.

 

“Well now,” He said, trying to rid his voice of the dampened tone, filling it in with a cracked happiness.

 

“One adventure wouldn’t hurt, now would it?” Our faces lit up and we looked at each other like excited puppies.

 

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t!” He grinned at us and bounced toward the Tardis, waving us along.

 

“Then Allons-y, Nobles!” and we faithfully dashed after him.

 

~


End file.
